


"Room."

by NocturnalNighthawk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Harry gains past life memories, Harry has Ope Ope fruit powers., I need to stop writing at 2 in the morning, Law as Harry, One Shot, Reincarnation fic, devil fruit powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalNighthawk/pseuds/NocturnalNighthawk
Summary: A relatively short one shot about Harry being Law's reincarnation.





	"Room."

There was a scream and a flash of green light, a blue dome flickered to life in the room as the young redhead's body fell to the ground. The murderer looked at the baby, too sure of his abilities to notice the blue, only to find the ghost of a man. The apparition smirked at him and said one word before disappearing back into the baby. 

"Shambles."

 

-9 years later-

Harry doesn't believe in Heaven or Hell, but this has to be pretty close to the former. The far too skinny ten year old cleans the driveway, disposing of discarded candy wrappers and leaves left from the night before. The boy sighs and rests his chin on his broom. His aunt told him that magic wasn't real and handed him chores; his uncle called him a freak and said that his useless parents died in a car accident. But if that was true, then why does he remember differently?   
He remembers green light and screams. He remembers bubbles coming out of a stick. He remembers a man turning into a dog and playing with the man who turned into a deer. He remembers warmth and love, but he also remembers cold and fear. A man getting shot after hiding him, a polar bear standing beside him in a martial arts pose. A man with "Penguin" written on his hat nudges another man with a matching jumpsuit. A boy made of rubber-

"BOY!"

Harry jumps and looks toward his uncle, steaming towards him angrily, his fat face already turning a darkly amusing shade of purple. 

"WHY ARE YOU SLACKING OFF OUT HERE? GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Yes, Uncle, I'm sorry." He ignores his uncle's muttering of how sorry he will be and continues sweeping, trying not to cry about how unfair it was. The overweight man watches the boy for a while before deciding he wouldn't rest anymore and plods back inside.

Harry's stomach grumbles.

-Two years later-

Harry is panting, his arms are tired and he can't move his legs anymore. But still, he clutches onto the sword in his hands and runs toward the giant snake. The sword (too light, too small, wrong shape. It feels so wrong, it isn't what he's supposed to wield.) plunges into the basilisk's mouth as a tooth goes into his arm. Harry removes the tooth and then collapses. The owner of the diary is standing off to the side, he seems proud of the events in front of him, laughing and jeering at the young boy dying in front of him.

Everything starts to go dark and he hears the ocean in the silence between the ridicule and his unsteady breathing. He reaches for a light, he swears someone reaches for him as well. 

The headmaster's Phoenix (aren't they supposed to be blue?) lands beside the boy and starts crying. 

"Oh look! Little boy, even the bird mourns your passing." The ghost laughs again, a nasty laugh that sends shivers down Harry's spine. 

Harry looks at the light, and as the venom leaves his body and the wound begins to close, he hears a voice in the still air. "Not yet, Torao. You can't die yet!"

Harry stands, and the laughter stops. Tom abruptly realizes the diary is across the room from them and lunges for it, right as Harry picks up a piece of column beside him. 

"Room."

The diary is in his hand, he stabs it with the tooth and the Phoenix trills in delight even as the specter screams and vanishes. 

Harry sighs and looks over at the small redhead on the floor, before limping over to her and slowly picked her up. (the Phoenix healed his wounds, but not his exhaustion, why can't the bloody feathered menace heal everything?) he starts for the door, but trips on some broken rock and falls onto his face, dropping the girl. Everything goes black and he feels talons gripping the back of his shirt. 

"I'm sorry, Captain! But we'll be together again."

He wakes in a blindingly bright room and wonders blithely who this Captain guy is and why white fur popped into his mind's eye when the voice whispered to him.

-five years later-

Harry...no, Law stands in the forest. A white hat on his head and black circles under his eyes. He hasn't slept well since Bill and Fleur's wedding, and anyone who looked at him could tell. He spins the stone in his hand and wishes for comfort. The figures from his dreams, the jumpsuit wearing people and the polar bear, appear beside his parents. He looks at each and everyone of them and shifts his giant sword to the other shoulder. 

He bought the Sword of Gryffindor from Headmaster Dumbledore and had it melted down sometime back to forge a familiar sword he's never seen while awake. Law straightens his back and marches towards his death knowing his parents and crew have his back. He stops at the clearing Voldemort waits in and clutches the stone harder for a second before smiling at his family and drops it. He waits till they fade away before showing himself to The Dark Lord. 

Voldemort turns and smiles mockingly at the boy-who-lived, "Any last words?"

Law smirks back and looks the man in the eyes. "You'd look better in a pink feathered coat, old man-ya."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Law doesn't even have time to dodge.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He feels the wood under him being rocked and he hears the ocean hitting whatever he's sitting on. He opens his eyes and comes face to face with a cheerful grin. 

"Torao!"

"Mugiwara-ya."

The rubber boy blinks at him for a second before grinning wider. "See that?" Law follows his gaze over to a bloody baby like figure being kicked off of the ship by a man in a suit. "That Mystery Baby is what's left of the guy who killed you, Nami wanted it off of the Sunny quicker, but I wanted you to wake up so you could see it. Isn't it cool?" Luffy laughs and claps his hands. 

Law nods and stands, stretching as he goes, so he could look over the railing of the ship. There's a yellow submarine in the ocean, not far away. 

"Mugiwara-ya," Law starts, "What do I do now?"

Luffy sobers up and joins him against the railing, laughter replaced by something more serious.

"Your crew is down there, Torao. You can jump down and join them right now and stay with us." Luffy stops and turns, pointing on the opposite side of the ship. Law turns and sees Nami standing by a waver. "Or, you can board that and finish your fight."

Law considers his options and slumps down a bit, exhaustion weighing on his shoulders. "I'm so tired, Luffy-ya. This life as Harry Potter is so exhausting, I'm not free at all here." 

Luffy frowns and nods, turning back to watch the ocean. "I know, we've been watching you on your adventures. The castle must be stifling." Suddenly, he grins a little bit. "But the Torao I know wouldn't let that get to him! You're my Nakama, that means you aren't a coward. So, are you going to be brave enough to face life or death?"

Law chuckles and shifts his giant sword to the other shoulder, pulling his hat over his eyes. He sends a smile towards the other captain and waves at his watching crew before heading towards the waver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Exhaustion hits him like a sea king, memories of two lives swirling in his head.

"Is he dead?"

Law opens his eyes enough to see who is talking to him. "Draco", the woman insists, "Is he dead?"

"No." He whispers.

The woman nods once and turns to the others in the clearing. "The-Boy-Who-Lived is finally dead!" She throws her arms in the air to the sound of the Death Eaters cheering and Hagrid weeping.

Voldemort orders Hagrid to carry him and off the group goes toward the castle. Law knows when they reach his comrades when screams of denial and crying fills the air. He waits for Neville to kill the snake before lunging out of Hagrid's hold.

Law and Voldemort meet each others eyes. 

Law smirks and snaps. "Room." Voldemort jerks in surprise, recognizing the blue dome despite the size difference.

Law notices his distraction and fires off a silent stunner. It works like a charm, and Voldemort silently regards him with a small bit of fear.

"You really should wear flamingo feathers. Tact."

The Dark Lord is smashed by a guardian statue of Hogwarts. The battle is over, the Light won.

-100 years later-

Lord Harry James Law Potter-Black is in his death bed surrounded by his children. After winning the war, he had his name changed to add his late godfather into his life again. Years down the road, he met a muggle woman named Lucy and together, they got married and had five kids, all with magic. Bepo James, Sanji Sirius, Lily Lucy, and the identical twins Shachi Remus and Patrick Law (Patrick tended to go by Penguin, which his father found ironic). He saw many years with his happy family, all leading up to today. He smiles at his family and closes his eyes for the last time in this life.

When he opens them again, he's on a submarine surrounded by his crew. Law doesn't believe in Heaven or Hell, but this has to be pretty close to the former, he decides, as he orders his crew to set sail.


End file.
